Thrill Kill Remake
'Thrill Kill Remake '''is an remake fighting game of unreleased 1998 game made by ChrisFClarke. Plot In mid-1998, when the original ''Thrill Kill was intended to be released, but sadly, never saw the light of day, fourteen (as opposed to ten in the original game) damned souls have died and descended into Hell, which, same as in the original game, is not the Biblical Hell, but a modern-day one based on the world of today's deviants, and changed into twisted perversions of themselves, based on their mental illnesses or the evil hidden within them. A demoness named Marukka, known as the Goddess of Secrets, is bored with her day-to-day routine as a servant of Satan and has organized a fighting tournament, and whoever wins will be granted a second chance at life on Earth. Characters Italic denotes a new character, created exclusively for the remake. * Belladonna Marie Concierto (voiced by Karen Strassman): A cattle prod-wielding Georgia state housewife who infamously murdered her own sister after her husband had an affair with her. She died after accidentally electrocuting herself while taking a bath. * Cleetus T. Radley (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker): A hillbilly cannibal hoping to open his own meat company, intending it to produce human meat rather than the usual chicken, beef, or pork, upon being resurrected. He died from a tapeworm infection. * Dr. Gabriel Faustus (voiced by Clancy Brown): A Los Angeles plastic surgeon who was deemed a failure after intentionally disfiguring his patients and subsequently fired; now seeks to continue his "work" once he is given another chance at life. He died from complications of replacing his own teeth with a deadly bear trap. * The Gimp'' (no voice actor): An unnamed BDSM submissive. He is unplayable and can only be accessed in the practice menu. * ''George "Iguana" Garfield (voiced by Marc Swint): Having had harlequin-type ichthyosis since birth, a Reptile-like, acid-spitting half-human lizard criminal from Miami. He died from complications of his disease. * Billy B. "The Imp" Tattoo (voiced by Billy Otis): An Albany government employee with dwarfism who is tired of being, figuratively and literally, looked down upon for his size, so he amputates his own legs and replaces them with experimental stilt ones. He died from complications of his new "legs." * Franklin "Mammoth" Peppermint (vocal effects by Fred Tatasciore): A fired Indiana postal worker, now a monstrous hybrid of man and gorilla, who seeks revenge against his ex-boss once he is reincarnated on Earth. He died from suicide by gunshot. * Rob "Matrix" Nash (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal): A Canadian hacker who lost both his arms in an accident and was subsequently given cybernetic replacements that enhance his skills and allow him to hack into his opponents' bodies. He died after a failed attempt at disabling the maximum security at a correctional facility and inciting a mass criminal escape resulted in him being gunned down by security. * Raymond "Oddball" Raystack (vocal effects by Richard Epcar): A straitjacketed FBI serial killer profiler from Maine with a near-genius intellect that enables him to adapt to his surroundings, as any predator should, gathering inspiration from a criminal with the same moniker he was pledged to track down. He died after being gunned down by his protégé. * Kimberly "Quill" Adams (voiced by Erika Harlacher): A patient of Dr. Faustus who was fitted with Baraka-like arm blades by him. She died from complications of her surgery. * William "Tormentor" Whitefield (voiced by Jamieson Price): A cruel and sadistic Phoenix judge, notorious for torturing and executing criminals in a secret chamber in his law office, and the poster boy of the remake. He died from execution by electric chair. * Violet Boregard (voiced by Jennifer Hale): A 19-year-old Austrian circus acrobat and contortionist who came to hate men after the ringmaster of a circus she was to perform at brutally raped and beat her. She died from internal injuries resulting from spinal cord rupture. * Mark "Waster" Davis (voiced by David Sobolov): An alcohol-abusing Texas biker. He died from alcohol-induced cirrhosis. Now, on to the sub-bosses and final boss. * Lawrence "Cain" Candito (voiced by Gregg Berger): A maniacal arsonist, and one of two sub-bosses you can choose to fight before fighting Marukka. He died after burning alive when he failed to exit a sewage treatment plant he had just set fire to in time. * Jeffrey and John "Judas" Adams (voiced by Ben Diskin): Twin brothers who were born conjoined at the waist, CatDog style, and one of two sub-bosses you can choose to fight before fighting Marukka. They died from complications of their deformity. * Marukka (voiced by Cree Summer): The Goddess of Secrets, and the final boss of the remake. She is the only character in the remake who didn't die on Earth. Notes * The game will run in Unreal Engine 4, to give it a very realistic look, from the stages to the character models. * The Arcade Mode ladder consists of six CPU battles, a sub-boss fight where you get the choice to fight either Cain or Judas, and one final fight against the final boss, who is, of course, Marukka, in her stage, which is, of course, Dante's Cage! * The four-way battle royale concept of the original game is now gone; instead, all fighting is limited to one-on-one. The 3D-style roaming, which was also in the original game, still applies, though. * At the end of your winning round, a short cutscene is triggered where the winning character is struck by lightning, which then triggers one of three Thrill Kills (don't hold any buttons for the first Thrill Kill, X+Y+A+B on the Xbox One or Square+Triangle+X+Circle on the PS4 for the second, or LB+LT+RB+RT on the Xbox One or L1+L2+R1+R2 on the PS4 for the third). * With the exception of the game intro, Thrill Kill sequences, character endings, and credits, which will have half the frame rate, I envision the remake to run at 60fps. * Some of the returning characters' endings will, basically, be extended versions of their endings from the original game, while others' will be completely new and different. * Just like in Brütal Legend, due to the heavy profanities in the remake, you will receive the warning, "WARNING: Thrill Kill contains gratuitous use of nasty-ass words that you might hear from time to time. If you're strongly against bad language, picking "NO" is highly recommended." and you will have to either pick "YES" or "NO" first before playing the game. If "NO" is picked, the bad words will be muted out, and obscene gestures and foreign-language profanities are no less susceptible to censorship. * All character bios are rated "Strict Mature Content - Violence/Gore" and "Strict Mature Content - Strong Language," just to make the project accessible only to viewers of at least the required age to play an M-rated game, which the remake is, and it most definitely is solely M-rated, as opposed the original game having M and AO-rated versions, and are not easily offended by excessive violence, gore, blood, or bad language. Category:MGW Productions Category:Games